Psychic Battle
by MarioFan500
Summary: Ness and Lucas have to train in order to be ready for the fighting tournament. They decide to face each other in a little match, for sparring with your friends is always fun.


Lucas casually watched T.V., drinking from a cup of soda and enjoying a box of pizza. Following his return to the Smash Bros. group, Lucas had returned with newfound courage and bravery. In the short time he had been back for the games, he had saved Ness from being badly harmed by the devious Koopa tyrant, Bowser. While he had wrongly intervened with a fight between Ness and Bowser, he had saved the other thirteen year-old boy from the powerful might of the Koopa king.

Ness had once saved him from the former leader of the Pikmasks, Master Porky Minch. Porky was a common adversary of both Ness and Lucas. Ness had dealt with Porky during his quest to save the Earth from the embodiment of evil, the mighty Giygas. At the time, Porky was known as Pokey. He had wanted desperately to be friends with Ness, but the pyschic boy had shunned him for the great trouble Porky caused. Following that, feeling betrayed, Porky then had the goal to help Giygas. With the help of three newly found friends, the physically-powerful Paula Polestar, the friendly genius Jeff Andonuts, and the mystical Poo, successor of Moo Training, Ness was able to achieve his goal through wisdom, courage, and friendship. He encountered Ness several times during the latter's journey. At Ness's confrontation with Giygas, Porky appeared and helped the dominator. He failed, and disappeared into time after Giygas's defeat.

Lucas and Porky crossed paths quite some time away from the events of Ness's quest to ensure peace to the world. Lucas had once lived peacefully in Tazmily Village with his family, which was comprised of his father, Flint, his mother, Hinawa, and his twin brother, Claus. Lucas and Claus were twin brothers, but truly had contrasting personalities. Lucas was timid, shy, and just not very brave or outgoing. Claus, however, was very energetic and lively. They were happy with themselves for they were pleased with what the had. There was no such thing as money in Tazmily Village, so there was never a need for arguing or fuss. The boys' grandfather, named Alec, lived not very far away.

One day, Hinawa and the twins departed from Flint for a short periodof time to see Alec. They stayed for a short time, but when the time to leave inched closer, trouble began to loom over the horizon.

The Pigmask Army, unknown at the time, modified a Drago, a large, green, dragon-like creature. Dragos were friendly, and liked to interact with any visiters, for they lived near Alec's house. Claus just _loved_ to play around with them, wrestling and whatnot. Lucas occasionally joined in as well, usually after being begged to by Claus. Both boys didn't know that they would soon be engulfed in a tragedy involving their mother.

On the day Hinawa, Claus, and Lucas planned to return to Tazmily Village, they came face-to-face with a mechanized Drago that had come into contact with the Pigmask Army. The Mecha-Drago fatally wounded Hinawa, which left all her family and closest friends depressed. Claus, in an attempt to get revenge, had ventured out with just a knife to try to fight the Mecha-Drago. He had ultimately lost, and was unconsciously hidden when Flint and Alec came out to Drago Plateau.

Claus was then discovered by the Pigmask Army, and reconstructed into the Masked Man. The Masked Man was a mysterious figure who was second-in-command. Lucas, Duster, Kumatora, and Boney encountered the Masked Man several times during the race for the Seven Needles. The final encounter occurred underneath New Pork City, where Claus finally came to his senses due to the spiritual influence of Hinawa. Claus purposely killed himself by firing a bolt of lightning at Lucas, which reflected off the latter's Franklin Badge, and killing the sender.

Now, Lucas rested in a new mansion for all the competitors for the tournament. After arriving, all he had done was rest, happy to finally let go of this huge load he called his life.

"PSI Flash!"

Lucas quickly raised his head just in time to see a glowing blast of psycho kinetic rays bolted towards him. Instinctively, he released his own signature PSI attack, PK Love, at the assailant. The powerful attacks canceled each other out. This caused all the books and papers throughout the room to be carried off the shelves.

Lucas jumped off the couch, and held a fighting stance. He waited, intensely sharpening his senses.

Ness ran into the room, and stood before his friend with a proud expression on his face. Holding out his hand, he shook the left hand of Lucas. "Good job. You reacted in time," Ness congratulated Lucas, patting the latter on the back.

"Oh, it was nothing. It's kind of hard to _not_ avoid an attack when the user yells out the name of the attack."

"Well," Ness began sheepishly. "You got me there. Anyways, I've been thinking. We need to sharpen our skills for the tournament. You may just be kids, but the other competitors aren't just going to let us win."

"Okay then, what do you have in mind?" Lucas asked.

Ness then smiled innocently and proceeded to bolt out the door, leaving his dumbfounded friend behind. Lucas then charged after him and soon find himself only two strides behind Ness. As they ran, the passed several of the other fighters, most of which just stared blankly at the two youngsters before continuing to do whatever they had been occupied with.

At last they came to a set of large, heavy doors. Ness pushed on one door, and Lucas pushed on the other. Together, they opened the doors and entered the room.


End file.
